denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Madonna
Madonna (마돈나, Madonna) is a character in Rami Record and Denma. Summary She first mentioned in the Rami Record (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1) too). And in Denma, she's first mentioned in Savoy Gaal (10). She appeared in Sixteen (52). She's Joshua's mother and the first Mother (Holy) Madonna. The people of Church of Madonna are serve her. However, she may be dead now because she's a person of the past. Her words are in Madonna's Bible. The Patrons need to be constantly reminded of love and mercy of her, through Deva. She said life is duty. Her birthday is called the Madonna's birthday. Biography Thousands of years ago In the Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts, the author drew many prototypes of the Rami Record and Church of Madonna. (18), it updated July 12, 2008. A prototype of the origin of the Church of Madonna. Joshua, a pioneer who is caught and tortured by the king on charges of disturbing the world and spreading dangerous teachings to the people. In order to protect her son's life shortly before Joshua's dead, she destroys the singularity of the Intersecting Space, the secret place of the kingdom. With the destruction of singularity, Joshua's soul is scattered into each of the intersecting spaces... She worked as a butcher in the imperial kitchen. The new husband John, whom he met there, became a wonderful father to her son, Joshua. Frustrated by Joshua's execution news, she and her husband and the Joshua's 12 apostles jump into the deadly perils to save their son. Her choice to save a dying son after her husband's death was "Virgo Intactium", an imperial super-secret space called the realm of God. With the collapse of the singularity that was the intersection of parallel universes, the soul of Joshua is scattered in each parallel universe. She says that the soul of God, Joshua is survived, and that when he comes back here again, those who killed him will be dead. After a miraculous escape with Joshua's 12 apostles, people began to flock to her. And a new sermon is passed on to the suffering people... This is the origin of the religion of love and retribution, Church of Madonna. 21 years ago In the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)), Rami is Pre-Priestess who's attending Mission School, the House of Dancing Flowers, which is established by Church of Madonna. This religion serves both she and St. Joshua. 20 years ago In A Catnap (16), the picture of the Palace which is depicting she cradling Joshua's body is parody of Pietà of Michelangelo. One of the baby angels around her senses Hades, the Quanx and sends out a baby angel Transcriptome. The Ankh ship is appears, and the Transcriptomes are merged into her form. The Chief of Security Department and Max are witness this. The Super-Transcriptome is sees and calms down to her form, and it returns to Rami's appearance. Her form hugs Rami and sings a lullaby, and she's cries and sleeps. Ran feels Rami's sorrow. Her shape which is a hallucination without a physical form is appears to Dr. Kitten. She says the barrier the White Police Guards set up must have blurred the image, and he couldn't expose himself, so he borrowed the image of her. She says there's not a lot who know of his existence, and all he can tell Kitten that he's a member of the church and he's as high ranking as an archbishop. In fact, she's Ran. Ran says he wants Kitten to kill the Duke personally, and he'll get back to him with the execution date. At the night, Kitten recalls her words. 7 years ago In Sixteen, in Mayork, what haunts Edel the most is his own ghost that has been watching him for days. Edel's ghost is scoffs at Edel. Edel cries, and his ghost reprimands him. Shoftim flies a detective drone to him. There's someone around Edel. Edel holds the escape pod in his hand and begins to speak to Edel's ghost. And Edel tears the escape pod, then looks for Nell. Edel's ghost laughs and proposes, Edel is good to begs for a hot balloon to great Madonna. The inside of the incinerator is rapidly heating up. Edel says to Edel's ghost that thanks for keeping company. Then Edel makes the air into paper, and makes it like a balloon, and goes out. 1 month ago In Savoy Gaal (10), Edel mentioned her. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON She doesn't appear as a character or a monster, but she's mentioned in some characters' skill and halidoms. Rami *Madonna's bless: Unfolds Madonna's bless around the character's body, reducing the damage which character receives. Agnes *Mother Madonna's miracle: By the Mother Madonna's miracle one last dead character is resurrected. Madonna's belt, a halidom of Church of Madonna, contained with the Madonna's blessing. Statues of Madonna, a halidom of Church of Madonna, where Madonna's strength and compassion are felt. Trivia *The name Madonna comes from the Mary, mother of Jesus's one of the many other names and titles "Our Lady", and its Medieval Italian Madonna origin. *Fan art **September 24, 2014 - Source Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Church of Madonna Category:Deceased Characters